Gary Jansen
Gary is an American scientist who slowly became integrated into the Carpathian world. Eventually, he was converted and adopted into the Daratrazanoff clan. He is currently working as second in command to Tariq at the U.S. Stronghold. Dark Magic We are first introduced to Gary when he was in the Vampire Hunting Society. He had created a paralyzing agent to be used on Carpathians, but the society turned it into a poison that caused pain and paralysis. He confronted other members about it, only to be put on their hit list. He gained the respect, and friendship, of Gregori for his courage. Dark Dream Mikhail took the children to Gary for safekeeping while the vampire was hunting Sara. Dark Celebration It was revealed that he had Jaguar blood in his veins; he had no knowledge of this, but his sister did. Dark Slayer He went into the woods to find Travis, who had been captured by a vampire. Several hunters arrived, and Gary fought bravely with them against the vampire. Later, he was seen working with Shea on research to discover a solution to the Carpathians' problems with infertility, miscarriage, and infant mortality. Gary participated in the cleansing chant when Ivory did the ritual to save Anya and Anastasia. Dark Wolf He fought in a large battle alongside other human allies, became mortally wounded, and was eventually converted. Though not having any psychic abilities, due to his Jaguar blood, he was able to be converted without fear. Dark Blood After conversion was finished, Gregori made Gary his brother and all Carpathians referred to him as Gary Daratrazanoff from that moment on. Gary now carries the weight of the Daratrazanoff ancients and duties. Dark Promises He attempts to bind Gabrielle to him in the way of the Carpathian people, but he can't do it. When she runs away, hurt by him saying to wait until he knows what is happening, she takes colors with her. Then, seeing her at the monastery the next rising, he gives into her, saying they will spend fifty years together, away from everyone and everything, when vines reach out and grab her. Aleksei, Gabby's true lifemate, appears and attacks Gary. Seeing him causes Gary to lose all of his emotions just as quickly as the loss of colors. He continues to surprise Mikhail and Gregori by showing that he could think clearly after so suddenly losing everything. He flies back with the two Carpathians, acting like a true Daratrazanoff and protecting the prince with honor. It is revealed that he has become a vessel for the ancient Daratrazanoffs who hadn't found lifemates during their existence and he had aged a thousand years in a few short days, even feeling the darkness close to the surface so that no hope is left behind. It looked as if the Gary that Gabrielle knew was gone, replaced by a true Daratrazanoff, and an ancient one at that. Trixie, Teagan, and Gabrielle helped him find the location of his lifemate, sending him to France. Dark Legacy He plays a major part in helping Dragomir and Emeline, helping to rid mother and child of parasites. Though the ancients from the monastery do not trust him at first, they all see he is a great healer and warrior. He also becomes Tariq's second in command in the Carpathian stronghold in the U.S., acting like the Daratarazanoffs before him. Though his lifemate lives in Paris, she is still an infant, but he knows when she was born and that she is alive, which is more than many others like him. He was the one to get Elisabeta from her cage so they could take her to Tariq's compound to heal and to be safe. Dark Sentinel Gary aids Andor as a healer. However, with Andor so gravely wounded, he had to try and retrieve him from the Tree of Life. He did this for several risings, but had to eventually call on the aid of Lorraine, Andor's lifemate. He, Sandu, and Ferro bound their souls to Andor and Lorraine to protect Lorraine, as she was still human at the time, while she bound her soul to Andor's. There is a moment where Lorraine sees a power line between Gary and Tariq and Andor explains how they are trying to learn how to work together. When Tariq tries to help look for the reptile/bug/thing that Sergey had put into Lorraine to get to Elisabeta as she healed in the ground, every ancient and Gary in the healing chamber told him that he could not set foot on the soil. Gary made the mistake of saying that Tariq had to stay safe, and Andor sympathized with Tariq, as he was now told he could not hunt as he had been for centuries and hide behind a wall of hunters, similar to how Mikhail is treated. However, the members of the Brotherhood explained that they all look to Tariq to aid and guide them as they know very little of the modern world. Though, with Tariq being forced to act as leader at the U.S. Stronghold, Sandu down plays his healing abilities so that he isn't forced into taking responsibility. Dark Illusion Though not actively in the book, Tariq and Gary have arranged for Julija to replay her memories so that they can relay everything to Mikhail. Isai assures her that he will inform them that they are only allowed to look at her memories from the time she broke away from her family to warn the prince up to when Xavier's spell book was destroyed, so that any event with Barnabas would not be witnessed by Gary, who would be conducting the inquiry. Trivia * Gary remained a human friend to the Carpathians longer than any other, lasting from Gregori's finding him in Dark Magic to his waking up after his conversion in Dark Blood. That is approximately 23 books total. * He is the first non-Carpathian to be seen in a relationship with a Carpathian female. ** Arabejila is the first Carpathian female to choose to love a human and conceive a child, but we do not see this relationship. * Ever since his appearance in Dark Magic, Christine Feehan knew that he would be converted, but it wasn't until Dark Wolf that the conversion took place. * Gary is the only known converted male to have lost his colors and emotions at this time, as we have not had an update on Luiz and Zev was never actually converted. Category:Characters Category:Jaguars Category:Humans Category:Society Members Category:Males Category:Carpathians (converted)